The Adventure of Gumline
by LovelyHyrule
Summary: The starting of my Marceline x Prince Gumball story. La da da da, just read it, k? :)
1. Chapter 1

"Gumball, where are you taking me?" Marceline said as she followed behind the ruler of the Candy Kingdom (and very pink) Prince Gumball, who had her blindfolded. His hand was holding hers as they walked through the palace corridors. Well, he walked and she just floated along.

"Hold your horses, you intolerant vampire!" Gumball replied, as he started to open a door with an elaborate lock. "Please tell me how anyone but me stands your impatience, for I have yet to figure that scientific equation out." Marceline hissed playfully, and placed her feet on the ground.

"Just hurry up already. I'm getting a headache from all the sweet smelling candy in here." she said. For quite some time, Bubba Gumball had been telling her that he was preparing a surprise for her, but what it was she couldn't imagine. Marceline had only known him a few short months, but they got on well enough though their personalities were polar opposites. In all of Ooo and Aaa, Gumball was one of the few that Marceline considered to be a close friend. He took the time to actually well, hang out with her.

For you see, not very many in Ooo or Aaa wanted to spend quality time with the Queen of Vampires. Marceline was so very different from them all, and who wanted to surround themselves with _difference_? She had long, midnight black hair, and carried around an axe-bass. The thing she liked about Bubba was his appreciation for her music. It was really how they met in the first place. Marceline had been having a jam fest on her way home from Finn and Jake's, and he was traveling by on Lord Monochromicorn. Gumball had heard her singing and playing, and stopped to talk to her, and the rest was history.

"Alright…and it's open. You can take off your blindfold now—" Gumball began to say but was cut off by Marceline's exclamation of excitement.

"SO TOTES ALGEBRAIC!" She shouted, as she rushed inside of the room.

It was in fact, very algebraic. There, sitting on a rack was a brand new, beautiful shining red bass. Marceline just floated there, not saying anything.

"Well? Do you…like it?" Gumball said as he stared at her and shuffled his feet. Everyone in the Candy Kingdom who had eyes could see he had been crushing on her since the moment they had met. She was perfect in his eyes, spunky and spirited, but most of all independent. From her bite marks to her blood red boots, he was in love with every inch of her royal vampire body. "It is all yours. I made it. Nothing in the world like it has the same sound."

Marceline turned to float over to him and said, "I could so totes kiss you right now Gumball! I mean," she added, "If that wouldn't be awkward." Prince Gumball blushed, and looked down.

"Uh…yeah, awkward. Right." He said as Marceline hugged him, and he gently hugged back. "I'm…I'm glad you like it." Gumball pulled back from the hug and smiled his perfectly pearly white smile. Then he adjusted his pink vest and cleared his throat. "Go on, give it a try." He motioned at the instrument. Marceline picked it up and started playing a tune on the bass, and Gumball leaned up against the wall, listening. _She's so talented. _He thought to himself.

After a few minutes of Marceline trying her new bass out, she floated over to him and said, "Gum-for-Brains you definitely gained cool points." She smiled, and patted him on the back. "Thanks totes bro."

Prince Gumball motioned for her to exit through the door and replied, "No problem. It really only took me…er…" Marceline passed in front of him and he followed as he scratched the back of his neck. "…Well it lets just say it took a while, but it really isn't that big of a deal." Gumball blushed as he watched Marceline run her fingers through her long hair. _Marcey is so beautiful…her hair is so pretty and…_"Your hair smells fantastic..." He said out loud, and then his face looked extremely embarrassed.

Marceline turned around. "Did you…say something?" Gumball looked away, trying to hide his furiously blushing face.

"No no no, I didn't say anything, nothing at all!" He replied. "Now please, continue on!" Marceline shrugged and continued on through the corridor. _Oh good great glob, she didn't hear. _He thought. "M-Marceline, do you…do you have previous engagements that you must attend to?"

Marceline turned left and opened Gumball's bedroom door. She floated to his huge and extremely fluffy fuchsia bed, and stretched out on it and laughed. "Previous engagements that I must attend to? Oh GumBrain, you crack me up!" Gumball smiled and laughed lightly, but still waited for a response as he sat on the edge of the bed. Marceline closed her eyes and placed her head on his Lord Monochromicorn plushie pillow, and added, "But no, to answer your question. Do I seem like the type to that has places to go and people to see, mhm?"

Prince Gumball scratched his head and ran his hand through his pink hair. "To be honest," he started, then stopped and sighed. "You do want me to be honest right?" Marceline laughed and opened one eye at him.

"It was more of a rhetorical question but sure, go ahead. I'd like to hear your response." She replied.

"Well…I think…" Gumball began again, trying to see if he would come off too forward if he spoke his mind. "I think that you're wonderful, and I'm not sure why people don't take the time to get to know you." He blurted out, then got up quickly and walked to his mirror. Gumball stared at his reflection, and his perfect candylicious appearance. _Of course, I'm blushing __**again. **__Why can't I just talk to her? _He thought. _I look like I have it all together. My hair, clothes, everything…and yet I haven't a shred of courage. _

"You're too kind to me GummyGums. I know why people don't talk to me, it's because," she paused mid sentence and rose off of the bed to float to Gumball, who was still blushing irately. "Because I'm **SCARY.**" Marceline bared her fangs and stuck out her forked tongue and tickled Gumball's face with it. Prince Gumball's face screwed up in response, and he very gingerly pushed her away.

"Quit it you…you vampire you." He said.

"Great comeback oh wise Prince Bubba." Marceline retorted, and stuck her tongue out at him again.

Bubba blushed and looked at her. "Why do you do that? Totes not cool!" Marceline laughed and took his face in her hands.

"Two reasons. One, it makes you blush and I find that totes hilarious. Number two, because you taste like candy." She smirked and licked his face one more time, then let him squirm his way free. Gumball ran to his dresser, and stood, not facing Marceline.

"MARCELIN—ugh. Okay, it's almost time for me to retire, would you mind leaving so I can change into my pajamas…" he said.

"Pajamas?" She replied, and laughed. "No, I'm staying to see that." Marceline floated to his bed and sat on the edge. "Go on, get to changin'."

Gumball sighed, and began to pull off his shirt. Marceline continued to laugh, until she saw his body. "Um…um…" she began stuttering to herself. _He has abs? _Marceline thought to herself. "Well well GumBrain, it looks like someone has been working out? That's cute." She said, trying to laugh off her surprise. He made a face at her, then turned to open the dresser drawer.

"Marceline, just…float away for a moment or two, **please**." Gumball pleaded as he pulled out some pink pajama pants and blushed. Marceline refused to budge.

"Mmm, no, I don't think I can do that." She replied matter of factly. "Go on, it's getting past your royal bed time." Marceline snickered. Gumball blushed even more, then as quickly as he could he slipped his day attire off and his pajama pants on.

"THERE." He said. "Now st—stop laughing Marcey it's not funny…"Gumball whined, as he crawled onto his bed. Marceline floated above him.

"Actually, it really is. You get so flustered Gumball! It amuses me." She smirked and pinched his cheeks. Gumball became breathless as he looked at her above himself. His hands started shaking, and he gulped loudly.

"M—Mar—Marceline?" He stuttered, staring at her ashen gray, but beautifully youthful face. Marceline stared back at him, releasing his cheeks but still placing her hands on his pink face. "I…I…" Gumball once again blushed, unable to find he words he was trying to say.

"Just shut up and listen to me you weirdo…" Marceline whispered. "I'm only gonna say this once, and one time only. You…" she stopped floating, gently landing on top of Gumball. "You're the only person…well besides Marshall…who has ever treated me like I'm **normal**." She smiled at Prince Gumball, who's face was completely frozen in shock.

_She's on top of me…She's on top of me…_Gumball thought. "Ahh…that's…that's lovely but um…You're kind of on top of me right now Marcey." Marceline looked at him, and then blushed slightly.

"O-Oh, you're right! Hah, I was…I was just messin' with you dude…" She stammered. "Now obviously, you need your beauty rest, so I'm gonna leave now." Marceline floated off of him and towards his balcony window. "…See ya Gummy." She said before she took off.

…._What just happened. _Gumball thought, as he laid in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline floated towards her totes awesome vampire dwelling. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. "I'm so **stupid**!" When she got upset, Marceline tended to start talking to herself, not paying attention to her surroundings. "Nice going Marc, now your whole friendship with Gumball could be totes ruined!" She landed on the soft meadow just a couple of feet from her house, and laid down in the grass. The sweet aroma of the meadow interrupted her train of thought and reminded her of Prince Gumball. Now Marcey wasn't the type to be lovey dovey, and crushing on every single boy in Ooo and Aaa, that just wasn't her style. But for some reason, she couldn't get Prince Gumball's perfectly pink face out of her mind.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. _Glob knows how much I wanted to stay in the palace with him tonight… _Marceline thought. Suddenly, Marceline heard a movement in the wind. She sat up and opened her eyes, only to find Marshall Lee staring back at her.

"Hey Marcey, fancy meeting **you** here." He said as he flicked his tongue at her. Marshall was also a vampire, and a sexy one at that. He ran his hands through his long and shaggy midnight black hair, making his dark eyes visible. Marceline stood up, and looked at Marshall. He had always been her best friend, since he understood practically everything she went through. Marceline felt that she could tell him everything…well everything except the fact that she had always had a small crush on him. It sort of came around when he started turning into this totes amazing rock **god**, complete with the super hot red flannel he wore, and his rockin' skinnys.

"Oh hey Marshall…sup?" she replied as she started walking to her house. Marshall hadn't dropped by for a while, so she wondered why he suddenly appeared now.

"Tons my beautiful rock goddess," He joined her as they walked. "Mom wants me to start ruling the Nightosphere, Fionna and I have been adventuring, and the Ice Queen still wants me for my totes sexy bod." He chuckled at his last statement.

"So in short, nothings changed." Marceline laughed and stopped in front of her door to open it. "That poor Ice Queen, I don't think she'll ever get any of **that**." She said as she gestured to Marshall's torso. Marshall nodded and fixed his flannel collar, jokingly.

"Poor woman." He replied, smirking. Marceline entered her house, turning on the lights. Marshall followed behind her.

"…Marsh, what's your real reason for coming, hmm?" Marceline floated her bed, waiting for his answer. Marshall stayed in the middle of the room, looking at her.

"Heh, I'm not sure I can tell you that, at least not right now. But lets just leave it at I missed you and needed to see you again okay?" He smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Then Marshall floated casually over to her bass, which was in the corner along with her recording equipment. He picked it up, and started strumming and humming. "You know, I've never written a song with you, in all the years we've been alive Marcey. Frankly," He looked up at her with a mock pouty face, "I'm a bit disappointed."

Marceline frowned slighty, thinking back on the numerous occasions that Marshall had come over to have a jam sesh. Ash, her ex boyfriend never really liked Marshall coming around, but she just tried to ignore him. Eventually it got to the point were Marsh stopped coming and starting writing letters. Ash was satisfied, but after Marceline broke up with him, Marshall still never really came around anymore.

They continued to write back and forth, but Ash kinda ruined it. "You're right," Marceline started to reply, "You're totes right. I just…you know, I'm not really inspired right now." She said, looking down and tucking her long hair behind her ear. Marshall stopped strumming and floated over to her, lifting up her chin with his ashen gray hand.

"Now come on Marc, that isn't the you I know." Marshall leaned the bass against the bed, and sat next to her. "The you **I** know, makes up songs about their dad eating their fries and making it one of the most meaningful songs anyone has ever heard. And that," he said as he slid an arm around her, bringing Marceline in close, "Is totes the truth."


End file.
